Batman (Batman Forever)
Bruce Wayne/Batman is the protector of Gotham City and the main protagonist of this incarnation of Batman in the 1995 featured film, Batman Forever. He was portrayed by Val Kilmer. In The Film Early life Bruce urged his parents to take him to the theater, and his father Thomas Wayne gave in. The family went to the Monarch Theater to see Footlight Frenzy. After the movie, the family happily walked down the sidewalk and into an alleyway. In the alley the Waynes were confronted by two thugs. One of them goes up to them and tore Martha's pearl necklace off of her neck, and Thomas struggled with that thug. The second thug pulled out a gun and shot down Thomas. Martha screamed, and she was then shot down by the same thug. The thug that Thomas had struggled with began to run away, as the thug with the gun approached Bruce, saying, "Tell me kid.... you ever dance with the Devil by the pale moon light?" The thug with the gun came out of the shadows wearing a wide, demented grin. The cops could be heard coming and the first thug shouted, "Man, let's go!" Just as the thug cocked the gun, he then turned upon hearing, "Let's go, Jack!" Jack then turned back to Bruce and said, "See you around, kid", and began to walk away, leaving Bruce alone in the alley. Little did he know that his prediction would come true—that he and Bruce would meet again. On the night of his parents' wake, the priest's words gave the distraught Bruce no comfort. Bruce walked over to his father's desk and noticed a red book lying on it. Bruce took the red book and ran out into a powerful storm. He fell in to a centuries old cave. When he got up he looked forward and saw a figure approaching him in the darkness. It was a giant bat. Bruce was at first scared but then decided to take that image and put fear into the hearts of criminals. Fighting Two-Face and Helping Dick Grayson In Gotham, Batman arrived at Second Gotham Bank to stop Two-Face who was committing a robbery. Batman foiled the robbery but Two-Face escaped. While at the bank Batman encountered Dr. Chase Meridian and they shared an instant attraction towards one another. Bruce Wayne then pursued the relationship.At Wayne Enterprises Edward Nygma developed The Box which spiked images directly into the users brain. Bruce stopped the project which pushed Nygma to become the Riddler. Wayne took Chase Meridian to the circus where Two-Face arrived, threatening to blow up the circus unless Batman revealed his true identity. The Flying Graysons got rid of the bomb but Dick Grayson was the only member to survive. Bruce allowed Dick to stay at his mansion as he sees similarities to himself but Dick does not want to accept that. Story with Chase and The Riddler's Rising to Power Bruce revealed to Chase that he was being haunted by suppressed memories. Bruce then took Chase to Nygma's the box launch where he tested the box supplying the Riddler with the knowledge of Batman's true identity. After the battle with Two-Face in the subway, Bruce is left in the dilemma of continuing to be Batman, seeing as it GNN news intimidated him and Two-Face for the destruction of the subway and saw that he was just Batman to fight against their greatest fear, decides to give up being Batman also to have a normal life with Chase. Later ,Edward Nigma goes totally crazy and kills his own boss ,throwing him to the sea ,after that ,Nigma went to his house ,and suiting up as an enemy to Batman to kill and defeat him. Nigma costumed ,decides to call himself The Riddler and goes to team up with Two-Face against Batman. Nigma deveploves much more as he can "The Box" - a kind of a special weapon that hypnotizing all Gotham City's civillians in order to rule the entire city. The Riddler and Two-Face teams up and Teaming Up with Dick The Riddler and Two-Face invaded Wayne Manor, destroy the Batcave and kidnap Chase. The next day Bruce has been temporarily amnesiac; does not remember being Batman, by what Alfred what leads to him to a section of the Batcave where he entails fight his nightmares and his fear. In this section observes his father's diary and realizes that the death of his parents was never his fault and then finds the secret of the Batcave, the giant bat. After rehabilitation and accept that is Batman, Bruce and Alfred solve the last riddle and discover that Riddler is none other than Edward Nygma. Both the time they go to a chamber tests the Batcave where Bruce used the new prototype Sonar Batsuit. Dick Grayson assumed the identity of Robin and went with Batman to save Chase. The Battle in The Claw Island and Defeating the Villains They got to the island that the Riddler and Two-Face had made their base, Two-Face captured Robin and the Riddler tried to force Batman to make a choice between Chase and Robin. Batman destroyed the mind device, driving the Riddler insane. Then he saved Chase and Robin whom a crazed Riddler dropped to their expected deaths. Two-Face confronted the trio but his weakness of needing confirmation from his coin gave Batman the upper hand. Two-Face flipped his coin and Batman threw a handful of coins at him which made him lose his coin and his balance and he fell to his death.Batman continued to operate in Gotham City, with his new partner, Robin. Batsuit At some point after saving Gotham from the Penguin's nefarious scheme, Batman designed a new batsuit. This suit was modeled in a Roman Gladiator fashion, and designed to make enemies believe it's anatomical features were Batman's own, blending armor and flesh. He also designed a new cowl with lenses that focused on a selected target. Gallery Batman (Val Kilmer)GPD.jpg Batman VK get drivethru.jpg|"I'll get drive-thru." BruceWayneVK.jpg Batman VK taking on Thugs.jpg|Batman takin on thugs Batman Forever - Batman and Chase 12.jpg|Batman with Dr. Chase Meridian Batman Forever - Batman and Chase 11.jpg|"You called me here for this? The Bat Signal is not a beeper." Batman_Forever_-_Bruce_Wayne_with_Edward_Nygma.jpg|Bruce with Dr. Edward Nygma. Bruce Rejecting Nygma's offer.jpg|"I'm sorry, Ed. The answer's "no." Mind manipulation? Brain waves? It just raises too many questions." Bruce VK with Alfred.jpg|Bruce with Alfred Batman Forever - Bruce and Chase.jpg|Bruce visits into Chase's room about the riddles he keeps receiving. Bruce Wayne ValKilmer.jpg|Bruce at Nygma's party Bruce with Dr. Chase.png|Bruce and Chase at Ed Nygma's party Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson motorbikes.jpg|Bruce and Dick bond over their mutual love for motorcycles. Batman_Forever_-_Batman_with_the_Sonar_Batsuit.jpg|Bruce in the new improved Sonar Batsuit Batman Robin Handshake.jpg|Bruce agrees to let Dick be his partner Robin, in order to stop Two-Face and the Riddler Batman vs the riddler batman forever movie val kilmer jim carrey.jpg|Batman facing the Riddler Batman outsmarting the Riddler.jpg|Batman outsmarting the Riddler by asking him a riddle. Batman throws his batarang at the Riddler's source of power.jpg|Batman throws his batarang at the energy that contained all the brainwaves of Gotham, causing Riddler to lose them inside his mind. Batman victorious over the Riddler.jpg|"You see, I'm both Bruce Wayne and Batman. Not because I have to be. Now... because I choose to be." Batman & Chase's kiss.jpg|Batman and Chase kiss BatmanForever VK NK.jpg|Batman with Chase BatmanForever with Robin.png|Side by side with Robin BatmanForever ValKilmer profile poster.png|Theatrical profile poster External links * Batman (Val Kilmer) - Batman Wiki Category:Male Category:In love heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Animals Category:Batman Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Elementals Category:Mentor Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Localized Protection Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Gadgeteers Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Partners in Training Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Determinators Category:Detectives Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Good Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Rescuers Category:Serious Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Straight man Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Officials Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Evil exterminators Category:Pure of heart